Another Little Swim
by Raptorcloak
Summary: During a heatwave, Naruto and his pregnant lover Samui return to the waterhole to cool down. AU. Unrated version coming soon on DeviantArt. Sequel to A Little Swim. For Naruto's birthday.


Hello, my good friends and subscribers. I present you guys the first lemon of three lemons for Naruto's birthday together. This is my fifth lemon entry with NarutoxSamui and my sixth lemon with Naruto and Samui together. The story serves as a sequel to my original lemon **_A Little Swim_** and as most of you fellas know, that was both the very NarutoxSamui lemon entry in the Naruto/Samui category as well as my first lemon with them. Here is my second lactation lemon ever done and I hope all who reads enjoys.  
Summary: During a heat wave, Naruto and his pregnant lover Samui return to the waterfall where they first became a couple and relive some fun moments.  
Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto._**

* * *

_Interviewing the birthday man_

_Raptorcloak: Naruto, how have you been lately?_

_Naruto: Great! How are you and your BETA reader?_

_Raptorcloak: I'm doing okay and so is Sketchfan. We both decided to give you lemon stories for your birthday today._

_Naruto: Really? The last time you something like that, I was paired up with Samui-chan and Hinata-hime. Who are the lucky gals this time?_

_Raptorcloak: In this story, you're paired with Samui in a sequel to the original lemon I had you two in together. The next is an update in **Curing Kurama **where Shizuka is your partner and finally, you get paired with the busty priestess Melpha in my newest Queen's Blade crossover._

_Naruto: Wow!_

_Raptorcloak: That's right. I'll call today Birthday Busts._

_Naruto: Clever and thank you._

_Raptorcloak: You're welcome and happy birthday._

* * *

In the Hokage mansion at sunset, Naruto looked out the window and wiped his forehead. A heat wave was around and Naruto sighed before he activated the ceiling fan.

The young Hokage found these things bothersome and he looked to his lover Samui, who was sixth months pregnant with what would be their firstborn, sitting in a recliner knitting clothes for their upcoming child.

Naruto smiled at her bulging stomach as they were both excited at being parents and he did likewise with her attire. Samui wore a gray silky, sleeveless low-cut maternity dress that revealed much of her swollen breasts and it always turned on Naruto.

"How's the knitting going, Samui-chan?" Naruto asked and she looked at him.

"I'm finished for now." Samui said as she set the needle and thread aside on a round table. Naruto placed his hand on his forehead to wipe some sweat off at Samui's attire, to which she confused for heat sweat.

"Is the heat getting you that sweaty?" Samui asked out of concern.

"You could say that, yeah." Naruto answered before he got an idea.

"Samui-chan, I've an idea on how we can cool down."

"What is it?"

"We could go to the waterhole." Naruto said and Samui smiled at the idea.

"Sounds cool to me. We haven't been there we since made our baby." Samui answered as she looked down at her bulging stomach and did a maternal smile as she stroked her belly.

Naruto still smiled as he walked over to the chair and got behind the recliner. He looked down at Samui and placed his hands on the tops of her breasts.

He began massaging the tops of them with his fingers and Samui let out small moans; the swelling of her breasts had made them more sensitive.

"We could re-live some fun moments there, you know." Naruto said to Samui, who blushed.

"Yeah, we could." Samui answered lustfully and Naruto took his hands off her breasts to kiss her cheek.

"I'll get some towels." Naruto said as he got two large white towels and handed back to the living room to help Samui back onto her feet.

"Ready, Samui-chan?" Naruto asked Samui, who put on a short-sleeved shirt to hide her cleavage but still wore her dress.

"Yes." Samui answered and after Naruto left a shadow clone to watch the mansion, they headed into the deep forest and listened to the familiar sound of water falling. Naruto walked Samui down the path and arrived at the waterhole in seconds.

They both smiled at how the large waterfall had not lost its glorious rainbow and how it was swill endless. They both sighed before they walked onto the sand and Naruto set down the towels for both of them.

Samui removed her shirt and set it on the towel while Naruto did the same. Naruto and Samui stood in front of the water and tested the temperature by both placing their foot in it. The water checked out as a perfect temperature.

"The water's great. I'm going in." Naruto said as he took off his clothes and stood in his birthday suit. He looked at Samui and watched as she pulled apart her shoulder straps, letting her dress hit the ground.

Naruto smiled at his lover's attractive figure and gently took her by the hand.

"Shall we?" Naruto asked.

"Of course." Samui answered as he led her into the water and they sat in the water near the area where they first had sex. Samui sat on Naruto's lap and leaned back against him while he stroked her bulging stomach affectionately.

The blonde couple looked up at the sunset and smiled at the great scenery. Samui lay against Naruto and smiled as he stroked her stomach lovingly.

_"He's going to be a great father." _Samui thought to herself as Naruto began kissing her cheek and he kept one hand planted on her stomach as the other one gently framed her face. She looked back to face him and made their lips meet.

Samui trailed her fingers underneath Naruto's chin in the kiss and they gazed into each other's eyes passionately. Naruto's tongue entered Samui's mouth and was greeted by her own.

Naruto and Samui's tongues were pitted against each other and the female blonde moaned at this before the blue-eyed man fell back slightly.

Samui's lip parted from Naruto's as he took his hand off her stomach and cupped what he could of her breasts. Thanks to the swelling Samui's breasts had gone through, Naruto's hands could fit less of he normally held before though that wasn't to say he disliked it.

Naruto's hands began kneading the swollen mounds together and Samui just balanced herself on his lap. Naruto's fingers massaged the pliable orbs of flesh and sank themselves into them.

Samui closed her eyes and her body began to cringe in pleasure. Naruto pressed his lips against Samui's cheek and gently pinched her nipples.

That made Samui moan louder as Naruto twisted her nipples before milk squirted from them and she closed her eyes. She whimpered as she lactated and Naruto smiled at the sight.

Samui's eyes opened as Naruto began to rub his erection against her folds and she moaned once again. Soon, Naruto and Samui were in a shallow area of water where the latter was on her knees and the blonde male was kneading her breasts while sucking on her tits.

She held his head against her mounds and kept moaning as Naruto held the orbs together. He brushed his tongue on the mounds and gently gnawed on them.

Naruto caressed Samui's breasts and squeezed them before she moaned again and her milk sprayed into his mouth. He suckled the erect bud and drank the tasty milk.

"_This stuff is so tasty." _Naruto thought as he swallowed the milk and Samui moaned as her lover drank her milk hungrily. She gently held his head close to her bosom and kept him like so until he was finished.

"Samui-chan, you sure do taste great." Naruto said to his lover and she smiled while lying on her back. She spread her legs and held her folds apart.

"In that case, would you like to taste me again?" Samui asked seductively and Naruto's only response was himself bending back her legs. He held her legs as he lowered his head down to her womanhood and his instincts told him that she must be wet.

He smirked before licking her clit smoothly and rubbed his fingers on her folds simultaneously. Naruto smiled at this as he moved his tongue from her clit and began to trace her folds with it.

Naruto noticed a small stream coming from in between Samui's womanhood and smiled before beginning to lick the bottom of her folds. He spread the folds apart and looked to see her moist walls.

Not wasting a moment, he placed his tongue between them and licked her inner tunnels. She moaned loudly as Naruto swirled his tongue around her insides and a smile of pleasure began building on her face.

Naruto's tongue licked the tasty walls as he rubbed his fingers on her folds and he smiled while listening to the pleasured moans his lover made. Samui moaned at her moist walls being tasted by Naruto's skilled tongue and started caressing her swollen breasts.

Naruto's tongue traveled into Samui's warmth and swayed inside her wet flesh caverns. He began rubbing both of his index fingers on her clit and she continued to toy with her breasts.

Thanks to Samui caressing her breasts, her arousal grew in the process and provided Naruto more wetness to taste. He licked her insides and the busty blond blushed as she closed her eyes.

Naruto swayed his tongue inside Samui's walls and brushed his tongue on her wetness. She moaned at this as he stopped for a moment to plant kisses on her stomach and licked at her navel.

Samui began cringing and her belly began swaying along with her. Naruto licked her stomach a final time before returning to licking her womanhood and he met a success as Samui came shortly afterwards.

Naruto licked Samui's inner fluids as they drained out of her folds and she sat up to kiss her lover. He smiled at this and planted his hand on her stomach before standing up.

Samui eyed his erection before gripping it and began to stroke it. She pumped it within her hold and stirred it about in her hand.

Naruto stood still and watched Samui jerk off his harden length. She smiled at the feeling and she cupped her swollen breasts.

She then squeezed them around Naruto's member and purred as he made a pleasured face. Naruto began to thrust his length into the mounds and Samui placed her mouth on the head of it.

Naruto moaned as Samui rubbed her breasts together on his length and his thrusts helped the orbs of flesh jiggle on his hardness. He pounded his manhood through the tumultuous bosom and moaned as it bounced on his length.

Samui's breasts bounced on Naruto's cock as the warm suction of her mouth kept it stimulated and at its best. His erection was constricted by Samui's breasts and smothered by them.

He pounded his member into the vast cleavage and watched it constrict him. Samui's tits rubbed on his shaft and her tongue swirled around the head of his stiffness.

Naruto plunged his cock into Samui's breasts and mouth as she pleasured it. He drove his hilt into Samui's cleavage and felt the spectacular softness of them.

Samui stroked her ample breasts on Naruto's member and brushed her tongue on its head; her warm saliva covering it. Naruto gently planted his hand on Samui's head and kept it there as she sucked on his hardness.

Naruto's erection was entirely surrounded by Samui's breasts and was pumped into the delicious orbs. The blonde male reached down with his free hand and placed it one of Samui's breast.

He began assisting his lover in squeezing her breasts around his cock and she mashed her mounds together on him. Samui soon found the head of Naruto's length twitch inside her mouth and immediately understood what it meant.

She worked her mouth on him and caressed her breasts together on his cock. Naruto thrust his member through Samui's cleavage and she held her orbs together before her lover came into her mouth.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he unleashed his semen into Samui's mouth and panted when he was done. She took her mouth off Naruto's manhood and quickly closed it; most likely to prevent herself from spilling the cum she had.

Samui swallowed the semen and allowed Naruto to remove his manhood from her cleavage. She looked up at Naruto and winked at him.

Soon, Naruto lie on his back in the water while Samui straddled him and hovered her entrance above his erection. The blonde male began rubbing his erection against her folds and caused some of her wetness to seep out.

She panted at this before finally bringing down her womanhood onto Naruto's manhood and moaning as she did so. Naruto also moaned as he began to thrust upright and send his member into her core.

Samui blushed and rolled her hips forth to grind the erection inside of her. Both her swollen breasts and stomach began to heave with her body.

Naruto reached up and palmed Samui's breasts as they jiggled. He sank his fingers into them and proceeded to grope them.

Samui moaned as she felt Naruto's length hit her walls and she wiggled her hips. She placed her hands on Naruto's chest to balance herself as he pumped his stiff member into her.

Naruto's length flew into Samui's womanhood and he moaned at the warmth of her body. Her breasts jiggled in Naruto's hold and he pressed them together.

"I think being pregnant has made you tighter, Samui-chan." Naruto moaned to Samui, who made no retaliation; save for her loud moaning. Milk sprayed from Samui's heaving tits and Naruto licked his lips at the sight.

Naruto rubbed Samui's tits as they jiggled and groped them endlessly. Samui rolled her hips forth and watched her bulging stomach bounce as well.

The blonde female moaned as Naruto launched his cock into her walls and they grinded it in return. Samui's tight warmth milked every thrust Naruto did and they only grew tighter on him as he kneaded her breasts.

Naruto moaned as Samui rode him and her plump ass smacked on his lap. He finally sat upright to grip Samui's ass and allow their lips to meet.

Cerulean eyes gazed into light blue ones as Naruto groped Samui's ass and her breasts heaved directly in front of his chest. Their tongues met once again and licked one another vigorously.

Samui moaned into Naruto's mouth as she rode his length and kept her hands on his shoulders. They later broke their kiss and Naruto placed his head against Samui's bosom.

He smiled as he smothered his face against her bobbing breasts and planted his lips on her teat. Naruto suckled the erect bud and began to carefully bite into Samui's breast.

The blonde pair worked their hips together and Samui's core was rumbled by Naruto's heavy impacts. He removed one hand from Samui's ass and wrapped it around her back to plant it on her stomach.

Naruto caressed the swollen stomach and smiled at the sight. Samui lactated into Naruto's mouth once again and moaned as her sensitive tits sprayed milk.

Her lover drank the milk and began suckling on her teat. Samui's milk shot out her nipples again as Naruto squeezed her breasts and pressed them together.

Naruto's other hand groped Samui's stomach and gently caressed it bounced between them. She held Naruto's face to her breast as her walls closed around his raging member and it shot his seed into her womb; not at all harming the blonde baby inside of her.

Samui lactated once more as Naruto licked both her tits and drank the milk. He and Samui sweated before she got off his length and they cuddled into the water; Samui sitting on Naruto's lap and resting her head on his chest while he stroked her belly.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, are you up for some more rounds?" Samui seductively asked Naruto and he smiled at the question.

"Of course, Samui-chan. Do you even have to ask?"

"In your case, no." Samui smiled back at Naruto and a moment later, they were in a layer of water that came up to their waists. Naruto stood behind Samui holding onto her forearms and entered her warmth again.

He thrust immediately into her warmth and held onto her tightly as he did so. Samui's upper body hunched over as her breasts and stomach began to sway just over the water.

Naruto and Samui both moaned as he plowed his cock into her womanhood and hit her innards heavily. Samui rutted her hips backwards and made her ass tap Naruto's crotch.

Naruto held onto Samui's forearms as he rammed his member into her pussy and she blushed heavily at this as she loudly moaned. Samui closed her eyes and Naruto moved his face forward to kiss her cheek.

His length plummeted into Samui's core and her face formed into a lust-filled smile. Naruto began licking Samui's earlobe and released one of her forearms to place his hand on her breast.

He kneaded Samui's mound and sank his fingers into it while his hand did the same other mounds. Naruto squeezed the breasts together and fondled them.

Samui's bulging stomach swayed with her breasts and she placed her hands over Naruto's. She began groping her nipples and twisted them while Naruto's fingers massaged the orbs of flesh.

Naruto's growth pounded deeply into Samui's body and their hips battled for dominance. Samui's eyes opened and looked back to gaze into Naruto's.

The pair of blue eyes looked into each other as their lips also touched. Naruto fondled the heaving mounds and watched Samui make herself lactate.

Her milk landed in the water splashing around them and she moaned into Naruto's mouth as their tongues wrestled. Their tongues drenched each other in saliva and Naruto caressed Samui's jiggling breasts until her pussy coiled around his member and he came inside her as well.

They never separated their lips as they did so and kept as they were while their cum poured out of Samui after Naruto removed himself from her. Samui turned around and wrapped her arms around Naruto.

They pressed their foreheads together and nuzzled each other. They still looked into each other's eyes and wandered back to a more shallow area of water.

There, Samui sat back on Naruto's lap facing away from him and he caressed her breasts. Her eyes were closed as Naruto groped her breasts until she lactated.

She moaned as milk sprayed from her tits and Naruto twisted her nipples to still have them lactate. Samui lifted her womanhood and sank her entrance onto his cock.

Samui moaned as Naruto jerked his crotch upright and sent his member pummeling into her core. The blonde woman had her eyes closed as she bucked her hips and Naruto caressed her impressive mounds.

Both her bulging stomach and breasts heaved thanks to Naruto's thrusts pounding into her pussy and if listened to closely, one could hear the impact the length was giving the blond woman. She spread her legs and gave Naruto more room inside of her to slam his member into her body.

The two blondes moaned as they worked their hips together with Naruto causing the tandem between them. A lust-filled smile reformed on Samui's face as she rode Naruto's length and grinded it with her warm innards.

Naruto plunged his hardness into Samui's womanhood and kneaded her breasts together as they jiggled. Samui closed her eyes and her tongue hung out of her mouth as she kept her blush.

Samui shook her waist and her hips as well on Naruto's manhood. His fingers massaged the flesh of Samui's jiggling breasts and milk shot out of them as she clenched her teeth blissfully.

The blue-eyed man sent his member ramming into Samui's core and let out a husky growl. Samui bucked her hips and placed both her hands alongside Naruto.

Naruto watched as Samui's breasts bounced along with her stomach and he moaned to her that he was about to release. At that moment, Samui's eyes slightly opened and she looked back at Naruto.

He slammed his cock up into her entrance and she wiggled her hips until Naruto came first this time. Samui moaned loudly as she felt Naruto's semen fill her up and his release allowed her breasts to lactate milk so much that some it hit her cheek.

They both panted as Naruto's member went limp and his cum oozed out of her entrance. Samui got off Naruto and pressed her lips against his.

Naruto and Samui kissed for quite a while before they separated lips and simply cuddled in the water.

"That brings back some good memories, don't you think, Naruto-kun?" Samui asked Naruto.

"You said it, Samui-chan." Naruto smiled back.

_Many months later_

Naruto, wearing the same orange trunks he did the second time he came to the waterhole, played with a small child who wore similar trunks of the same color in a shallow part of the water. The child had blond hair, cerulean eyes just like his father, and whisker marks on his face.

Naruto sat next to his son as he watched him splash the water harmlessly about and smiled at him.

"Having fun, Minato-chan?" Naruto asked his son, Minato, and the child gurgled happily as he splashed some water on his father's chest. The whiskered-man playfully picked up Minato and held him close to his chest as he swam backwards.

Minato giggled the whole time while Naruto stopped in an area of water and balanced the child on his lap.

"Where do you wanna swim next, Minato-chan?" Naruto asked Minato and the child looked around until he started opening and closing his little hands in the direction of the beach.

Naruto looked up at the beach and looked to see Samui, who wore the same gray swimsuit she wore the first time she came to the waterhole, sitting on a towel. Samui smiled and waved at the two blonde males in the water.

Naruto looked back to Minato and understood the boy wanted to see his mother.

"You wanna swim to Mommy, Minato-chan?" Naruto said and the child gurgled happily at the question.

Naruto swam back to the shore and playfully tossed Minato in the air as they came ashore. He approached Samui and handed the laughing boy to her.

She smiled at Minato and held him close to her bosom affectionately while brushing her fingers through his hair. Minato sat still on his mother's lap smiling as Naruto sat on the towel and smiled at Samui.

She looked up from their son and smiled back at him. The blonde family sat on the towel and watched the sunset before going back to the Hokage tower to settle in for the night.

* * *

There you guys have it; the first lemon for Naruto's birthday today and the sequel to my original lemon that started it all for me. Like the interview says, I released two other lemons for Naruto's birthday along with a MinatoxTsunade pairing. I hope you guys enjoy the lactation scenes and it may interest some to know that I plan to do lactation lemons with Tsunade, Shizune, Mei, Hinata, and much more women in the future. Well, enjoy the lemon and don't forget to wish Naruto a happy birthday. Bye for now.


End file.
